Stay With Me
by littlewilkins
Summary: Vegeta's pride has ruined his life and he takes it hard. Is this the end or is it just the beginning?
1. How I Ended It

**Disclainmer: **Dragon Ball Z

**Warnings: **rated M for reasons (you know basic reasons why it should be rated M, not stated because I'm not sure what other chapters will be like)

**Pairings: **Goku & Vegeta

Ok, so my second story on FanFiction. :) I hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Vegeta's POV**

A loud painful scream sliced through the quiet of the night.

Vegeta covered his mouth as he leaned against one of the walls in the valley. His whole body shock and sweat rolled down his face.

He could never remember his dreams, but that didn't make it any better. He screamed every night, and that's why he was here, in the middle of nowhere.

He didn't want people to know he, The Prince of All Saiyans, had nightmares that caused him to be like this.

Vegeta shook his head calming down.

He couldn't remember when life decided to turn around and start kicking him in the ass, but he did know this was the last straw.

He sighed, life was good… once. He had a wife, a son, and some pretty good friends.

But he was stupid… his pride was gone, thank god. That's what had put him in this situation he was in now.

His wife couldn't take him anymore, she had tried but he was just too much. He knew she didn't hate him. He knew if he changed for the good, she would take him back and forgive him. But his stupid pride wouldn't let him.

His son, like his wife, couldn't take him anymore either. The only difference was, his son didn't see any good in him. His son had disowned him, not wanting anything to do with him. He could probably fight and do good and maybe, just maybe, win his son back. But again, his pride got in his way.

His friends… he never really had any. They never really trusted him. Only one person could he call friend… Kakarot.

A tear fell down his face and he roughly wiped it away.

Kakarot was once his enemy, then his friend. And as time passed he realized he was falling in love with him. But he never showed it.

And as this love grew, it tour him apart. This caused him to be more closed, rough, and mean. Which pushed him away from the ones he loved. And his pride, damn stupid pride, didn't help him.

He sighed, covering his face with his hands. His pride was gone yes, but he was too weak and had no will at trying to get the people back he knew would never love or trust him like they used too.

The first night he had the nightmare and had pierced the night with his bloody scream, he didn't know what to do but to run away.

He flew off that night, and flew till he could fly no more. And had crashed into this valley he was in now. It was a week now, he guessed since then.

His stomach growled at the thought. He hadn't eaten since that day he left. Vegeta was thin and weak. He knew without food he could not heal like he could if he was healthy. He looked at his arms, some of the wounds from when he crashed into the ground were still there.

Vegeta screamed, this time from anger. He had had enough.

He just sat there for a moment, and then pulled out a knife. Before he had left he had grabbed it, thinking he might want it later.

He popped the sharp blade out. He rolled it around in his hand and studied it as it glistened in the moon light.

Sometimes he had wondered what powerful monster would kill him. He had imagined his death before, dieing in a heroic deadly battle saving the world.

He held the knife up against the moon. But this puny little knife… was going to take his life.

Vegeta sighed, he had made up his mind. No one cared about him, and to seal off any doubt no one had looked for him when he went missing.

He took the blade and held it firmly in his hands. He decided he would punish himself too.

He flipped his arm over and placed the blade on his wrist. Vegeta dug the blade into his skin and pulled it down his arm. Sweat rolled down his face and he started breathing harder.

He put the knife in his other hand. Blood flowed down the blade as he cut his other arm.

Vegeta dropped the bloody knife beside him. Tears flowed down his face as he watched blood bubble up from his once proud arms.

He leaned his head against the wall and closed his clouding eyes. He had hoped that someone would find him before he did this, but no one had.

Blood was pooling around him.

Vegeta sucked in his breath, his breathing becoming rushed.

"K-Kakarot" he said to no one "I'm s-so sorry for what I d-did to you"

He sighed "I l-love you".

His head slumped over after he spook those last three words meant for someone, but no one had heard them.

Or did they…

As Vegeta's heart stopped, someone landed in front of him.

They sighed as they looked down at the broken dead body.

"Oh Vegeta" spoke the person "why did you do this?"

* * *

So... did you like it? There will be another chapter... I don't know when, but not too long.


	2. Saved From What I've Done

Ok so chapter 2 is up. Sorry it took me awhile to post, I went to the mountains and didn't have much time to write.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Goku's POV**

The bright moon light allowed Goku to see the horrifying condition Vegeta was in. He sighed and dropped to his knees in front of the silent prince.

Goku pulled off his shirt and ripped it into two. He wrapped the cloth around the self-inflicted wounds on Vegeta's cold arms. He put his arms under his tiny body and slowly lifted him.

Goku shifted his body so he could hold the limp body with one hand. With his other hand he placed it on his forehead to IT (Instant Transmission) them out of the valley.

They reappeared in Goku's room. He walked over to his bed and gently laid Vegeta down on the soft covers.

Goku sighed and brushed the tear stained cheek of the prince.

"Oh Vegeta" he whispered "only if you knew".

But this wasn't going to be the sad ending for the prince, Goku was sure of that.

After grabbing a few things around the house that he needed, Goku got down to work.

He removed his ripped bloody shirt from Vegeta's arms. Goku cleaned the wounds and wrapped them back up with proper bandages. He then washed other wounds and dirt along the prince's body.

When Goku was satisfied that Vegeta was clean and bandaged, he had only one thing to do. He knew that something somewhere was still alive in Vegeta, so there was a chance he could bring him back without the dragon balls.

He knelt beside the bed and placed his hand over Vegeta's heart. Goku concentrated hard and transmitted some of his energy into Vegeta's body. It flowed through his veins awakening the body that had stopped working.

Vegeta's pride, that he had thought he had lost, snatched every drop of energy Goku gave.

Goku suddenly opened his eyes as he felt a softly beating heart. He sighed with relief and pulled his hand away from the slowly warming body.

**Vegeta's POV**

I opened my eyes to soft light of a bedroom. Tightly bandaged arms reached up to cover my eyes. I was so confused, the last thing I remembered… Vegeta shuddered, he did not want to remember that.

The prince's stomach growled viciously, god he was hungry. Suddenly a door to the bedroom opened and a man stepped in. Vegeta was stunned as a shirtless tired Kakarot walked through the door carrying food.

Food… his stomach growled again even louder. Kakarot laughed and walked over and set the food on a table by the bed.

Vegeta's eyes went from the food and back to Kakarot with a questioning look.

"It's all for you" laughed Kakarot "I knew you would be hungry".

A starving Vegeta, literally, didn't take notice of the slightly blushing Kakarot as he tried to sit up.

"Here" Kakarot said coming over "let me help you…"

He helped lift the still weak prince into a sitting position. And then pushed the food closer toward him. Vegeta didn't hesitate before diving in.

Kakarot pulled up a chair and leaned back watching him eat. He could feel Kakarot smirking at him, even though he was weak, the energy Kakarot had given him seemed to be enough for him to eat like this. The prince had better manners, but he was too hungry.

When I was finished, Kakarot walked over and cleaned up the dishes. I sat there awkwardly waiting for him to come back, not sure what to do.

When he came back in he moved the table back against the wall. He walked to the side of the bed and looked down at me.

**Goku's POV**

"You should get some sleep" I said softly "you still don't have much energy".

"I don't need to sleep" he grumbled sleepily.

I laughed and helped him lay back down. I didn't wait to see if he would try to sleep or not and walked out of the room slowly closing the door behind me.

I was exhausted and dirty, so I went to take a shower.

Goku put on fresh clothes and walked downstairs. Since Vegeta was in his room, he decided to nap on the couch.

I plopped down and let out a sigh of relief. I was out in less than a couple of minutes.

A loud piercing cry made me jump and fall off the couch. I rubbed my head and glanced at the clock.

I had been asleep for about 4 hours. As I stood up my sensitive ears picked up a slight whimpering sound.

I walked up stairs and slowly opened the door to peek inside.

The prince was curled up in a tight ball.

"Vegeta?" I whispered walking over to him.

I sat on the edge of the bed and reached up to pull the covers from his face.

Tears flowed down his handsome face.

"Oh Vegeta…" I said sadly.

I pulled the broken prince into my lap and wrapped comforting arms around him.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked at me. I gazed into his lifeless pained eyes, they were pleading for something no one knew he could possibly ask for… forgiveness.

* * *

Ok so did you like it... please feel free to review and tell me. :)


	3. Tell Me Why

Ok sorry for the long wait... but this is a long chapter. I've been trying really hard to make them longer and this one is. :3

At the end of the chapter there is a **bold **section, its Vegeta's nightmare... it will make more sense when you read. So enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Goku's POV**

I slowly leaned down so I wouldn't frighten him and captured those beautiful lips I had always wanted. He gasped and I took this advantage to slip my tongue into its heated caverns.

I pulled away for air, but a bandaged arm pulled me back to his sweet lips.

I reached up and took his arm from my neck and pulled away from his swollen lips. He pouted at my actions, but as I released his arm and took his hand into mine he looked up at me with hope.

Goku brushed the prince's slightly blushing cheek with his other hand and smiled down at him.

"Vegeta…" I said sighing as I leaned down to rest my head against his "…why?"

His eyes closed and I could feel his body tense up, but it slightly relaxed in defeat.

After a few minutes of silence I brushed my lips across his making his eyes open again.

Goku pulled away and gazed at him in concern "Vegeta please… I'm here for you… please tell me."

He sighed, I could see so much conflict going on behind his hurt eyes.

I slowly stood up and placed him back on the bed.

As I released his hand from mine tears rolled down his cheek.

"Shhhh…" I whispered whiping his tears away "get some more rest and I'll still be here... waiting for when you're ready to tell me."

I pulled the blanket over him and left the room.

**Vegeta's POV**

When I woke the next day I woke from the sun shining through the window. I sat up shocked, it was the first night since… I couldn't remember, that I hadn't been woken from that nightmare.

The door to the room opened and Kakarot walked in with a tray in his hands. As he walked over I blushed at the memory of last night. He smiled down at me and handed me the tray of food.

I thanked him and began to eat. He sat down on the edge of the soft bed waiting for me to finish eating the breakfast he had fixed me.

After a few minutes he took the empty tray from me.

I leaned back against the bed back board and closed my eyes in frustration.

The door opened again and Kakarot walked back over to the bed. He set something beside him and looked at me.

I sighed and opened my eyes and looked at him with a questioning look.

"May I?" he politely asked pointing to my arm.

I heisted, but nodded and held out my arm to him. His strong hands took my arm gently for inspection. He scooted closer to me so my arm rested in his lap making me blush even more. He slowly unwrapped the once white bandages from my arm.

I let my head fall in shame as his rough hands gently rubbed my self-inflicted wound. I heard him sigh to himself as he threw the old bandages away.

"Well it seems to be healing nicely" he informed me "let me check the other one and I'll bandage both of them so they can finish healing".

I didn't say anything as he laid my arm beside me. He looked at me for a second, then got up and moved to the other side of the bed.

I extended my arm to him as he sat down. Kakarot unraveled the bandages from my right arm and gasped. I looked at him in confusion, what was he making a fuss about.

His hands worked up and down my arm.

"What is it Kakarot?" I asked.

He pulled himself on the bed a little more so he could grab my other arm.

I looked at my arms as he drew the two together to compare. I realized what he was upset about. My left arm had a clean cut down to the other side of my elbow, it had been the first arm I had cut. And since I'm not left handed and it was bleeding really bad, cutting my right arm had not gone too well. I couldn't hold my hand still so I had to cut my arm three times to finally make the perfect cut.

I gulped and looked up at Kakarot's face not wanting to look at something I was stupid enough to do.

Vegeta had expected to see disgust or disappointment in his eyes, but instead there was sadness and pain.

I hadn't realized that he had pulled himself up on the bed and was now sitting on my thighs, holding my arms together.

"Vegeta" he whispered "why…?"

I closed my eyes, I knew I would tell him eventually, but I didn't know what was keeping me from telling him.

He slowly pulled my arms away from each other and softy laid them on the bed. My eyes flew open as I realized he was gently penning my arms on the bed.

I gasped as he slowly leaned forward and kissed my lips. He pulled away allowing me to gasp for breath. He smirked down at me, but slowly it faded into a frown.

**Goku's POV**

Goku let go of the prince's arms and moved around Vegeta so he could lean against the back board of the bed. He then pulled Vegeta into his lap, so that he could hold him tightly but still see his face.

He sighed as I wrapped my arms tightly around him and I could tell he was ready to talk.

"How long were you there?" I asked softly.

"A week" he said dryly.

"Did you eat anything?"

He shook his head, so that's why he was healing so slowly.

"Why did you go there?"

"I just flew till I grew tired and fell…"

I nodded, that's why he was so dirty and had those other scars.

Goku bit his lip there was one other question he wanted to ask, but so far he hadn't got an answer and wasn't sure if he should ask again.

"I was stupid" Vegeta said answering the question Goku was thinking.

I knew that was not even half of it, but suddenly I remembered something else that I wanted to ask before I tried to pry into that other question more.

"How long have you been having those nightmares" I asked.

I could feel him flinch at the mention of it, "A week" he replied.

"What are they about" I whispered.

He looked up at me deciding to get this over with.

**I stood in the middle of nowhere. The wind blew my slashed uniform and burned my wounds I had gotten from some fight. A huge monster stood not too far in front of me laughing. He looked like Frieza, but he was green.**

"**Prince of Saiyans" he laughed "that's a bunch of shit someone made up".**

**I growled, I wanted to kill him… but I couldn't move. He stalked over to me and smirked as he sensed my fear. He stopped beside me and turned to face the same way I was facing.**

"**Just look at what you've done" he pointed at the people in front of us.**

"**Nooooo" I cried, but I still couldn't move. I could only look upon the dead bodies of Gohan, Trucks, Bulma, ChiChi, Krillin, and so many more of my friends and family. Then suddenly a spirit rose from one of them… it was Kakarot. **

**He walked up to me and slapped me. I fell to my knees, my hand covering my stinging cheek. It didn't hurt that much, but it had come from him. **

**He crossed his arms and shook his head at me.**

**The monster laughed and his hands came together to blast me. **

**I wanted to cry out, but there was no one I could cry out to. **

**The last thing I saw was Kakarot turning away from me in disgust as I was killed, not because I was being killed but for what I had done. I had let everyone down… I had failed at being a prince.**

**I screamed as the blast hit me. **

I was pulled from my shock as I felt Vegeta trebling in my arms. No wonder he screamed at night, no wonder he ran away. I sighed I knew there was still one small reason left for why Vegeta had tried to kill himself, but that would come later.

I turned my attention to the sobbing prince in my arms.

"Vegeta" I whispered "Shhhh… it's going to be ok".

I could tell he was reliving the nightmare as he was telling it to me.

"Kakarot please forgive me..." he sobbed "please... don't leave me...".

"I won't" I whispered capturing his trembling lips with mine.

* * *

Did you like it? I hope it wasn't boring or too long. Please tell me... I love reviews! XD

Oh and if any of ya'll are reading Special One (another story I'm writing), I should be posting a new chapter really soon... my goal: before the end of this week.

But I just found out today I'm doing Honor Guard for homecoming! XD I'm so excited, but that means I won't have time to write till Saturday. I'm really sorry about that. Wish me luck that I don't trip and fall on my sword, then I'll need Kakarot to save me like he saved Vegeta. :)


	4. My Prince

Ok, so here's Chapter 4. :3

I know I was suppose to work on Special One, I am... but I just finished this one first.

I added something else to the story plot line, it won't change the story, it will just make the story more interesting... I hope. I know this chapter is a little short, but the next one will be longer.

So enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Vegeta's POV**

The warm sun bathed Vegeta's face and his eyes fluttered open. The prince yawned and he smiled, it was the second morning he had woken up from a nightmare less sleep.

He looked around and was shocked to see Kakarot sleeping peaceful beside him, he hadn't even realized one of his arms was wrapped around his own waist. The prince blushed and slowly removed himself from Kakarot's loving hold without waking him.

Vegeta chuckled as the man rolled over and snored loudly. He stood up, and stumbled to the bathroom. When he looked in the mirror he groaned, so this is what it feels and looks like when you stay in bed for two days.

The prince decided he needed a hot shower. When he was done he looked around for something to wear. Vegeta gasped when he saw some of his clothes on the cabinet, while he had slept Kakarot had gotten some of his clothes for him. He smiled, he would have to ask him how he got them later. The prince pulled on his tight blue uniform feeling way better then he had the past two days ago. After putting on his white boots and gloves he combed his hair and finally stepped out of the bathroom.

Kakarot was still asleep, so Vegeta decided to step outside and get some fresh air. The prince leaned against a tree and sighed happily. Things were starting to look good for the prince.

Vegeta suddenly stiffened at an approaching unknown ki from somewhere in the distance.

**Goku's POV**

I sat straight up, my eyes flying open looking around the room. Where was Vegeta and who was that approaching ki from the distance?

Goku growled and put on a shirt and tied his belt on. Goku was in no mode for another invasion, especially since he was working on winning Vegeta's heart. He quickly exited the house through the window and looked around searching for his prince.

He spotted Vegeta looking up into the sky as a space ship came closer. Goku decided to watch from the roof, incase this new, whatever had come to earth, was a threat.

The space ship landed not too far from the house and the door hissed open. He saw a figure appear in the door way, mist blocking his view of them. As the creature walked down the ramp, to Goku's shock, Vegeta approached them.

As Goku watched the two stopped in front of each other, he didn't realize he had gone level three Super Saiyan. Not knowing who this creature was, if they were a threat, why Vegeta seemed somewhat calm, and the fact that they were standing so close was driving Goku crazy.

Goku looked closer at the creature and almost fainted when he realized it was a Saiyan. She was a full blooded Saiyan, taller than Vegeta but still a little shorter than Goku. She had long black hair that was braided and spun into a bun, which meant she was most likely a fighter.

Her skin was pale, the same color as Vegeta's. As Goku hunched down on the roof like a lion on its prey, he noticed she had one bright brown eye. The other was covered with a black eye patch. She wore tight black pants with no shoes, a tight blue tank top with finger less black gloves, and a white cape like Piccolo's.

"Maria" Vegeta suddenly shouted and leapt onto the girl.

The girl laughed and hugged the prince back "Oh, Vegeta… I can't believe it"

Jealousy flowed through Goku's veins as he slowly rose from the roof. He landed not too far from the two, still having no idea what was going on.

**Vegeta's POV**

We turned at the sound of a deep growl, and saw Kakarot with his arms crossed. He was trying his best not to rip Vegeta from the girl's arms.

Maria stiffened at the sight of Goku, she had no idea who he was, and she was not going to let anyone hurt her Vegeta.

Vegeta was stunned, Goku was at level three Super Saiyan, why?

Another deep growl came from Goku and Maria pushed Vegeta behind her getting into a fighting stance. Goku accepted the challenge with a rough laugh.

Vegeta snapped out of his shock of all the things that were happening right now.

"No stop" he yelled standing between the two fighters.

"Why" hissed Goku looking around Vegeta.

"I won't let him hurt you anymore" growled Maria, she had noticed the scars on the prince.

"You little bitch" Goku spat angrily, how dare anyone say he would hurt his prince, he was the prince's guard like his father had been for King Vegeta.

"Oh, I'm so scared" laughed Maria.

Vegeta knew he had to stop this before anyone got hurt, mostly Maria since she didn't know how strong Goku was.

Before the two could lunge at each other, Vegeta leapt in front of Goku turning Super Saiyan, he knew Goku was stronger but he could at least get his attention.

"Kakarot don't hurt her" he yelled.

Before Goku could protest, the prince added "She's my sister".

* * *

So did you like the new character (I know you only know what she looks like right now, but I'll tell you more about her in the next chapter)?

Please review if you like or don't like... or anything else you would like to tell me, thanks.


	5. Message from Author

I'm really sorry to disappoint ya'll, but this is not a new chapter.

I wanted to put this up because I haven't updated in awhile... and I won't be updating till next week.

Please don't be upset or mad at me, I have a good reason.

My brother's laptop broke last Monday and he had to take mine, he is in college so its more important for him to use it instead of me.

But I'll get it back Tuesday the 26th (I was suppose to get it Friday, but they hadn't fixed his yet)... so I promise to update all three stories during Thanksgiving Break.

I didn't want to leave ya'll in the dark, so I decided to write this message for everyone.

So please forgive me, all I have is this tablet... and I can't write a story on it.

Thanks


End file.
